


Rekin i Demon z Mgły

by kruk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: - A co zamierzasz do tego czasu robić?- zapytał z kpiną Kisame, ale jego rozmówcy to nie wzruszyło, ani nie zdenerwowało.- To, co robię cały czas. Zabiję tych, których mi każą zabić. Ochronię tych, których mi każą chronić. Będę siedział cicho i grał swoją rolę, rosnąc w siłę.





	Rekin i Demon z Mgły

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst pierwotnie opublikowany na LJ w 2010.

Kisame czuł niedosyt krwi. Serce waliło mu z taką siłą, że sam się dziwił jak on jeszcze może żyć. Każdy mięsień, ścięgno, a nawet kość odczuwało tą siłę mrowiącą ciało i nieprzyjemnie szarpiącą czakrę. Oddech był szybki, a zwierzęcy warkot szykującego się do ataku drapieżnika, wydobywał się z jego krtani i napawał strachem stojących wkoło Hoshigakiego wrogich jouninów. Walka nie trwała długo i na pewno nie potrwa dłużej niż dwie godziny, ale Samehada zawsze wprawiała Kisamego w tego typu stan amoku, gdy walczył sam przeciwko kilku. Nie bał się walki. Bał się powrotu do wioski.

 

~ 1 ~

Kisame czuł się źle. Małe, ciemne pomieszczenie budziło w nim instynktownie poczucie zagrożenia. Wrócił z misji trzy godziny temu i cały ten czas spędził właśnie tu, w tym ciasnym więzieniu, ze związanymi pieczęciami na plecach rękoma. Nie zawsze tak się kończyły jego powroty z misji, ale kiedy nadużywał swojej broni stawał się niestabilny psychicznie, a co za tym idzie był potencjalnym zagrożeniem dla zwykłych mieszkańców Kirigakure. Zwłaszcza, że na ulicach trwał festyn z okazji lata. Było to wielkie święto, które każdy spędzał z rodziną, bawiąc się na ulicach wioski. 

Hoshigaki poruszył się niespokojnie na twardym i niewygodnym krześle. Siedział tyłem do wyjścia, a przed nim stał mały, chyboczący się stolik, który zdaniem Kisame był tylko po to, aby doprowadzać go do szewskiej pasji. Był bez broni, związany, a wkoło niego stali milczący jouninowie, którzy z wyraźnym lękiem obserwowali każdy jego najmniejszy ruch. Kisame zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego rekini wygląd nie wzbudza zaufania, ale nienawidził czuć się jak zwierzę w klatce, które można oglądać jak w zoo. Na dodatek był spragniony, głodny i zmęczony, lecz nie miał ochoty się odzywać. Już nie raz był zmuszony „wypoczywać” jak to niektórzy złośliwie określali, więc nie chciał się poniżać. I tak nic by mu nie podano.

Nagle, za drzwiami przyprawiającego o klaustrofobię pomieszczenia, zrodziło się zamieszanie. Kisame wyłapał odgłosy zbliżających się kroków. Szły trzy osoby. Im bliżej były wejścia, tym podniesione głosy stawały się wyraźniejsze, jednak mówiło tylko dwoje z trzech. Jakaś kobieta z mężczyzną starali się wytłumaczyć milczącemu osobnikowi, dlaczego nie wolno wchodzić do środka, na przemian podając tuzin powodów, przechodząc od zakazów poprzez prośby do otwartych gróźb, ale i tak to nie pomogło. Chwilę później do pomieszczenia wtargnął kruczowłosy młodzieniec w kurtce jounina. Był wysoki i smukły, a jednak dobrze zbudowany. Miał nietypowy, ziemisty kolor skóry, jakby dawno nie widział promieni słońca. I oczy, które budziły strach. Szkarłatne- jak u demona.

Kisame go nie widział, ale dobrze znał tą chakrę, zresztą mógł zaobserwować nerwowe drgnięcie na twarzy jednego z strażników. Demon Ukrytej Mgły potrafił być naprawdę przerażający, jeśli tylko chciał.

Niespełna sekundę po jego wtargnięciu, Hoshigaki poczuł jak pieczęć zostaje rozerwana kunajem, więc bez pośpiechu wstał i przeciągnął się, aż kości charakterystycznie trzasnęły. Wiedział, że teraz wzbudził strach wśród strażników, tak jak rekin, który wpływa w ławicę płotek. Rekin może i bez broni, ale nadal niebezpieczny.

Żal mu było pozostawić tutaj Samehadę, lecz i tak nie miał wyjścia. Jeśli chciał z stąd wyjść, to bez Skóry Rekina i tylko w towarzystwie niesławnego Demona Wcielonego, jakim był Momochi Zabuza. Jutro wróci po broń.

\- Tak nie można!- znów wrzasnęła ta sama kobieta, która zabraniała, bezskutecznie zresztą, wejść Zabuzie do pomieszczenia. Jej głos był rozpaczliwy, jednak nie zrobił żadnego wrażenia na wychodzących właśnie niewzruszonych shinobi. – Momochi! Odpowiesz za nie wypełnianie rozkazów i... Słuchaj, co do ciebie się mówi!

Kisame uwielbiał obserwować jak obojętność Zabuzy doprowadza ludzi albo do wściekłości, albo do załamania. W każdym razie teraz to nie miało znaczenia, zwłaszcza, że byli już przy schodach prowadzących do wyjścia z tego przeklętego budynku władcy wioski, pozostawiając za sobą zirytowaną przywódczynie anbu i cały oddział jouninów, którzy już jawnie odetchnęli ulgą, że bękart demona i rekinie monstrum odeszły. 

Wyszli w milczeniu na zimne powietrze, bo choć był czerwiec, wciąż wieczory potrafiły być mroźne. Jednak to w żaden sposób nie przeszkadzało ludziom się bawić i świętować. Ulice były pełne mieszkańców wioski w kolorowych kimonach, z roześmianymi twarzami, a młodzi i starzy tańczyli w rytm tradycyjnej muzyki kraju Fal. Wszyscy byli zadowoleni, rodzice, dzieci i dziadkowie, wszyscy byli razem- szczęśliwi.

To było święto rodzinne, więc tak powinno to wyglądać, jednak Kisame należący do elitarnego klanu Kirigakure nigdy nie zaznał co znaczy ‘rodzina’, a Zabuza takowej nie posiadał, więc nie chcąc mieszać się w tłum nieświadomych istnień, poszli okrężną drogą do domu Momochiego.

Hoshigaki zawsze szedł do jego domu. Trochę dziwne, zważywszy, że w rezydencji jego rodziny czekał na niego pokój, a miał także wynajęte mieszkanie w centrum Ukrytej Wioski Mgły. Pierwsze było przez Kisamego znienawidzone, a drugie odwiedzał sporadycznie między misjami, by nie musieć wracać do klanowego domu. Poza tym Kisame lubił ten mały domek, który był usytuowany daleko poza obrzeżami wioski, blisko lasu i jeziora. Była tam cisza, która nie rzucała mu lękliwych spojrzeń za każdym razem, gdy się poruszył.

Kisame ciężko westchnął. Na chwile spojrzały na niego szkarłatne oczy.

\- Tak sobie pomyślałem, że chyba naprawdę jestem jedyną osobą, która cieszy się na twój widok.

\- Za to na twoją rybią gębę cieszą się wszyscy smakosze sushi.

\- Och - stęknął teatralnie Kisame, poczym wyszczerzył się w rekinim uśmiechu.- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś moim miłośnikiem.

Zabuza spojrzał na niego z dezaprobatą, a Hoshigaki ryknął śmiechem na nietypowy grymas towarzysza. Momochi po dłuższej walce ze sobą, także się uśmiechnął. W końcu obaj, choć sami dopiero przekroczyli wiek nastoletni, znali się od lat – i w przeciwieństwie do wielu, nauczyli się sobie ufać, na ile jeden shinobi może zaufać drugiemu.

 

~ 2 ~

Dom Momochiego nie był duży i ekskluzywny, ale Kisame czuł się w nim niezwykle dobrze. Wszystko w nim było jakby surowe, skromne, bez przepychu klanowego, czy wybujałego wnętrza. Oprócz małej kuchni, gdzie ledwo mieściły się dwie osoby i łazienki były tu tylko dwa pokoje. Jeden służył za pokój dzienny, a drugi udawał sypialnie. Mebli nie było tu wcale, tylko drewniany stół, para krzeseł i jakaś zagubiona szafka na ubrania, które nie zawsze były schowane, a częściej walały się na kupce świeżych i tych, co czekają na pranie.

Zabuza bez większego zażenowania bałaganem zepchnął małą stertę ciuchów, robiąc miejsce Kisamemu. W tym czasie Władający Samehadą przeszukiwał bez słowa lodówkę swego gospodarza w poszukiwaniu nie przeterminowanego pożywienia. Jakby nie patrząc Momochi musiał dopiero co wrócić ze swojej misji. Kątem oka Kisame zauważył w rogu pokoju broń Zabuzy- ogromnych rozmiarów miecz, który z wyrzutem czekał na wyczyszczenie. 

\- Jak Demonowi poszła jego misja?- rzucił zaczepnie Kisame do Zabuzy upychającego ciuchy w szafce. Właśnie zniknął w niej do połowy, gdy do Hoshigakiego dotarła odpowiedź.

\- A jak mogła pójść, skoro nie ma już nóg. Ani głowy.

\- Mi by tam przydało się wsparcie, ale jak zwykle wysłali mnie w ciemno - odparł Hoshigaki, bez większej złości, bardziej zajęty wyciąganiem strawy z mikrofalówki, niż myśleniem o swoich zwierzchnikach. Ninją był od dziecka, zdążył przywyknąć do takich sytuacji.

Po chwili obaj siedzieli na ziemi, przy niskim, kwadratowym stoliku i w milczeniu jedli. Gdy skończyli posiłek, Kisame wyciągnął się na matach, twarzą zwróconą w kierunku okna, skąd miał wspaniały widok na jezioro owiane mgłą. Zabuza natomiast uprzątnął talerze ze stołu, wyciągnął stertę papierów, dokumentów i raportów i całkowicie oddał się swojej pracy.

\- Masz jutro misję? - rzucił niedbale Hoshigaki. Zabuza nie przerywając swego zajęcia odburknął ciche A jak myślisz?, po czym na powrót zapanowała cisza.

W ten sposób mijał czas, aż coraz bardziej zbliżał się mglisty poranek. 

Hoshigaki spojrzał leniwie na siedzącego po drugiej stronie stołu młodzieńca. Był w zbliżonym do jego wieku, choć o przeszło głowę niższy i smuklejszy niż sam Kisame – no i pod żadnym pozorem nie przypominał rekina. Pisał coś na papierze, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na swego towarzysza. W kąciku ust trzymał tlącego się papierosa. Kisame zapatrzył się na słabe światełko palącego się tytoniu. Zabuza naprawdę rzadko palił, z reguły w chwilach naprawdę wielkiego stresu, po ciężkiej walce, gdy ciało było jeszcze przepełnione adrenaliną, albo gdy gorączkowo obmyślał plan akcji, gdzie życie można było stracić zanim się dobyło broni .

\- Co tam tak zawzięcie skrobiesz na tym papierze?- mruknął Hoshigaki, prawie ciekawy co trapi jego towarzysza. Prawie – bo nie miał zamiaru wpadać w kłopoty; ciekawy, bo Zabuza nigdy nie pchał się w tarapaty, jeśli nie miał w tym sporego zysku. Kisame zawsze uwielbiał ten pokręcony tryb myślenia Demona Ukrytej Mgły.

Czerwone oczy na chwilę się podniosły znad kartki, by spocząć na twarzy Kisamego, poczym znów powróciły do dawnej pozycji. Panowała cisza, ale to nie było nic dziwnego. Zabuza nie lubił gadać dla gadania, a Kisame był zbyt zmęczony, aby zapełnić ciszę w małym pokoiku. Przymknął na powrót sennie oczy, jednak nie zasnął. Momochi irytująco głośno uderzał ołówkiem w blat stolika. Coś się jednak stało, albo miało stać się w najbliższej przyszłości.

Hoshigaki podniósł się na łokciu, jedynie na tyle by móc zajrzeć do papierów Momochiego. Zobaczył tam tylko pełno wszelakich cyferek, które o piątej rano wiele mu nie mówiły. Obok nich znajdowały się liczne plany miasta i poszczególnych budynków państwowych, spisy nazwisk ninja i kilka rysunków Zabuzy, który miał dziwny zwyczaj bazgrolić na marginesie dość makabryczne rysunki.

Momochi bez słowa podał mu papiery, a sam zapalił kolejnego papierosa. Wstał, okrążył stół i położył się na podłodze obok Kisamego. Ten w milczeniu przeglądał kartki i składał ich dane w całość. Nie potrzebował wiele czasu. Położył je z powrotem na blat stołu i przymknął oczy.

\- Zabuza, czy ci walnęło na łeb?! - syknął Hoshigaki, przerażony.- Czy ty wiesz, co znaczy być nunekinem?!

\- Jestem jeszcze za słaby na to - odparł Momochi bez większego przejęcia.- Ale to nie znaczy, że nie spróbuję.

\- A co zamierzasz do tego czasu robić?- zapytał z kpiną Kisame, ale jego rozmówcy to nie wzruszyło, ani nie zdenerwowało.

\- To, co robię cały czas. Zabiję tych, których mi każą zabić. Ochronię tych, których mi każą chronić. Będę siedział cicho i grał swoją rolę, rosnąc w siłę.

Hoshigaki zaniemówił, więc pomieszczenie znów ogarnęła cisza.

\- I przejmę władzę, albo ucieknę stąd, zanim oni zabiją mnie - dodał po chwili Momochi.- Ty też długo nie wytrzymasz w szeregach Kirigakure.

\- Taa, może masz racje. Ale do tego czasu będziesz ich narzędziem.

\- Shinobi są tylko narzędziami. Zawsze.

\- Heh. Ale narzędzia też mają duszę - odparł rozbawiony Kisame

\- Co najwyżej twoja Samehada - mruknął Momochi.- Mówiłem ci już...

\- Taa... świat się dzieli na wykorzystujących i wykorzystywanych. Znam to. Ciągle to powtarzasz – rzekł na powrót sennie Hoshigaki.

\- I taka jest prawda – burknął Zabuza. Żaden z nich już się nie odezwał, każdy zbyt zajęty swoimi niespokojnymi myślami. Każdy z nich, w sercu, od dawna odlicza swoje dni spędzone w krwawym i bezdusznym świecie ninja. 

Kisame nie zauważył już wschodzącego leniwie słońca.

 

~ 3 ~ 

Od ostatniej rozmowy z Zabuzą minęło parę dni. Żaden z nich nie powrócił słowem do tamtego wieczora. Żaden nie miał też zbytniej możliwości, skoro na następny dzień zostali wysłani na osobne misje.

Kisame dopiero, co wrócił ze swojej wyprawy, tym razem bez żadnych niemiłych niespodzianek, czy nadużyć. Wyszedł z biura Mizukage, gdzie zdał raport z misji, i teraz mógł się delektować chwilą wolnego. Ścisnął rękojeść Samehady, i poczuł mrowienie w dłoni. Jego broń witała go radośnie. Skóra Rekina służyła tylko wybranym istotom, a tym, których zaakceptowała zwykła okazywać swoje uczucia, poprzez właśnie mrowienie w chakrze. Kisame lubił to uczucie. Był to także jeden z powodów zaciekłej nienawiści jaką jego ojciec żywił względem niego. Samehada pewnego dnia odrzuciła starszego wojownika, na rzecz Kisame i jego potężnej chakry. Hoshigaki uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie tamtego dnia – bolało go całe ciało, gdy ojciec wyładował na nim swą wściekłość za zdradę miecza. Jednak Samehada już nigdy więcej nie zaakceptowała tego drania na swego właściciela, co sprawiało chorą satysfakcję Kisamemu.

Hoshigaki leniwie przemierzał zamglone, brudne ulice miasta. W przeciwieństwie do innych wiosek, nie było tu sierot, samowolnie biegających i hałasujących. Nie dlatego, że ich w ogóle nie było w Kirigakure, ale dlatego, że każdy bezdomny szczeniak, jak inne dzieci miał obowiązek nauki w akademii ninjutsu. Kiedyś, zanim zmieniono końcowy egzamin na genina, studenci walczyli na śmierć i życie, każdy przeciw swojemu przyjacielowi. Gdy taka sierota przeżywała, zostawała ninją z pożytkiem dla wioski. Jeśli nie, cóż, problem bezdomnych szczeniaków i tak sam się rozwiązywał. Tak było kiedyś. Teraz nadal dzieci – bezdomne, czy z rodzin, uczyły się w akademii, jednak po tym, co stało się parę lat temu, wszystko uległo zmianie. Przyczyną był chłopiec, jeden z tych bezdomnych, niechcianych bękartów, nawet nie kwalifikujący się do podjęcia egzaminu, a który w nim wymordował wszystkich uczniów. Ponad setka została zabita, gdzie przynajmniej połowa z nich miała zasilić szeregi shinobi. Wioska nie mogła sobie pozwolić na kolejne takie straty. Zmieniono egzamin, a sprawcę okrzyknięto Diabłem Wcielonym. Tak, Zabuza zapracował sobie na swoje niesławne miano. Tyle, że Hoshigakiemu to nie przeszkadzało w żaden sposób, co inni mówią za plecami Momochiego. Jednak co mówią o nim samym, pomimo tylu lat, nie potrafił całkowicie ignorować.

Oderwał się od swych myśli i na powrót obserwował swoją drogę. Dookoła brud, którego nawet mgła nie potrafiła zakryć. Wioska Ukryta We Mgle nie należała do najbogatszych. W ogóle cały kraj Wody był niespokojnym polem walk, gdzie odizolowanie od reszty kontynentu sprawiało, że ataki z zewnątrz nie stanowiły takiego zagrożenia, jak wieczne wojny między wielkimi panami, rozrywające kraj od wewnątrz. Stąd wieczne zapotrzebowanie na wojowników cienia, nienawiść i bieda szerząca się dookoła. Mizukage, którego wielu nazywa Krwawym w żaden sposób nie pomaga, tłumiąc brutalnie wszelakie zalążki rewolucji. A oczywiście to oni – ninja tłumili owe bunty, stąd taka nienawiść względem ich samym... Kisame westchnął, kiedy jego myśli zatoczyły krąg i znowu podsunęły mu wspomnienia, których pragnął już nie pamiętać. Niechęć w oczach napotkanych ludzi, która towarzyszyła mu od dziecka. To jak nieufnie wodzili po jego szaroniebieskiej skórze, rekinich oczach, czy skrzelopodobnych rysach pod nimi. Kisame był dumny z tego kim jest, nie widział powodu, czemu miałby się wstydzić swego wyglądu czy potęgi jaką dysponował, ale to nadal drażniło go, jak drzazga za mocno wbita w skórę. Bolało, ale nie dało się jej usunąć, można się było tylko miotać w bezsilnej złości. Kisame podejrzewał, że to jeden z powodów, dla których tak dobrze mu się spędza czas w towarzystwie Momochiego – ten zwariowany, cyniczny i bezduszny drań wydawał się tylko zwracać uwagę na zdolności innych osób, ciągle skory do rywalizacji i ambitny by przekraczać granicę swej wytrzymałości. Kisame lubił to także, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jemu samemu jest o wiele łatwiej. Nie tylko ze względu na posiadanie niezwykłego miecza, ale i dzięki Kekkei Genkai – ograniczeniu więzów krwi, których Zabuza nie posiadał wcale. Przed młodym Hoshigakim istniał cały horyzont możliwości, za to Demon Wcielony miał przed sobą wąską ścieżkę usłaną wieczną i ciężką pracą. Ale Kisame był całkowicie pewien, że Momochiemu nie brakuje determinacji, by przeć naprzód. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy poznał jego plany zamachu stanu – ciągle w zalążku, ale już kiełkujący pomału. Jako wierny shinobi, Kisame powinien zabić Momochiego bez chwili wahania, w sekundę po zobaczeniu tamtych wszystkich dokumentów. Jednak nie zrobił nic. Zabuza miał rację, pomyślał mimochodem. Nie było w nim wiary w kraj, czy samą wioskę. Lojalność, jaką kiedyś miał do władcy, dotyczyła tylko poprzedniego Mizukage – teraz nic tak naprawdę go tu nie trzymało. Ani rodzina, ludzie, współtowarzysze. Dotąd nie uciekł z prostej przyczyny – nie miał dokąd. Życie nunekina to nie łatwa sprawa i choć Kisame znał swoje zdolności na wylot i możliwości, jakie na niego czekały, za morderczy trening, wiedział, że jest jeszcze za słaby by być poszukiwanym ninją. Dlatego nie zamierzał nic robić – na razie. Będzie czekać na dalszą część ‘spektaklu’ Zabuzy.

Kiedy już doszedł do zadowalającego, na tą chwilę, wniosku, zobaczył kilku ninja skaczących z prędkością po dachach, w kierunku centrum miasta. Zaniepokojony, Hoshigaki zgromadził chakrę w stopach i odbił się, jednym sprawnym skokiem znajdując się na dachu. Nie musiał się wysilać, by zrozumieć, że ninja powrócili właśnie z misji, która nie poszła dobrze. Chyba nikt nie wyszedł bez szwanku. Co poniektóry wojownik miał spaloną twarz, ręce, czy plecy, niektórzy byli okaleczeni, inni z pogruchotanymi kończynami. Wszyscy roztrzęsieni, wyziębieni i głodni. Niektórzy wspierali się na swoich towarzyszach, ci gorzej poranieni byli niesieni przez innych. Do nich już doskakiwali medycy, oraz inni wojownicy, by pomóc.

Wśród rannych Kisame zauważył Zabuzę, z pokrwawionym ubraniem i z prawą ręką w bezładzie. Oddychał ciężko, ledwo utrzymując równowagę – jakże chwiejną i kruchą, zmuszając ciało do ruchu. Kisame od razu skoczył ku niemu. Momochi powitał go ciszą, wymowniejszą niż jakiekolwiek słowa. Zdradzono ich, posłano w sam środek piekła, z którego właśnie wrócili. Patrząc w czerwone oczy towarzysza, Kisame przypomniał sobie ich ostatnią rozmowę. I przejmę władzę – mówił Zabuza, by dodać ciszej, z goryczą – albo ucieknę stąd, zanim oni zabiją mnie. My, albo oni. Kisame znał tą zasadę aż za dobrze.

Skoro Momochi, bez żadnej rodowej techniki, z ograniczoną czakrą, bez zastanowienia był wysyłany z jemu podobnymi w sam środek politycznej, czyjejś zawieruchy, Hoshigaki był pewien, że i on niebawem zostanie posłany przez starszyznę, Mizukage, czy cholera wie kogo, na kolejny bój. Ku chwale Kirigakure... Ich życie nie znaczyło nic dla władzy, byli tylko narzędziami, które można złamać – a potem wyrzucić, lub przekuć na nowo.

Przerwał swój nurt myśli, gdy zobaczył jak Zabuza przechylił się niebezpiecznie do przodu, nad przepaścią między dachami, upadając z braku przytomności. Zanim zderzył się z ziemią, niebieskie ramię złapało go w pasie. Klnąc, na czym świat stoi, na upartość Momochiego, Kisame przerzucił sobie bezwładne ciało przez ramię i pognał za innymi, w kierunku szpitala.

Świat shinobi dzieli się na wykorzystujących i wykorzystywanych – a oni obaj obecnie byli tylko narzędziami w rękach polityków, książąt, biznesmenów, wszystkich tych, którzy mogą zaofiarować pieniądze władcy i starszyźnie. Życie jest takie tanie.

 

~4~

Przyszedł nad ranem. Nie było sensu siedzieć w poczekalni przez całą noc, jak w tanich dramatach, jakich pełno w telewizji. Lubili się z Zabuzą, to prawda, ale do diabła, nie byli żadną rodziną, czy ukochanymi, by Kisame miał powód czekać na przebudzenie Demona. Zresztą Momochi by chyba wyśmiał go, a potem wypominał przez wieczność, za okazaną troskę. Nie, Hoshigaki nie był aż tak miłosierny. Zamiast tego poszedł do swego wynajętego mieszkania, wziął gorący prysznic, by zmyć z siebie czerwoną krew Zabuzy – który okazał się być poważnie ranny, ale zbyt uparty, by poprosić o pomoc od razu. A może nie było czasu na to, gdy w pośpiechu musieli uciekać, balansując na krawędzi życia. Kisame nadal czuł ten metaliczno-gorzki zapach krwi towarzysza na sobie. Podkręcił strumień wody, by zmyć z siebie brud i wszystkie niemiłe myśli. Ostatnio jego serce przepełniały wątpliwości. Być może Zabuza przełamał barierę Hoshigakiego, który borykał się ze swoimi problemami od dawna. Przełamał ją, wypowiadając na głos, to czego obaj chcieli – zmiany, wolności. Może obu rzeczy i więcej. I pierwszy raz w życiu, był gotowy po nie sięgnąć.

 

Gdy z rana wszedł do szpitala, wkoło było pełno ludzi. Łkające dzieci, matki, kochanki, rodzeństwo, czy cholera wie, kto jeszcze. Cała parada miłości, na widok, której Kisame mimowolnie zagryzł swe ostre zęby na języku, by nie zacząć rzucać bluzgami. W takich chwilach jego rekini wygląd zawsze się sprawdzał, bo nikt nie ważył się wejść mu w drogę. Lawirując w całej tej zbieraninie ludzkiej, udało mu się dostać do bocznego korytarza, w którym siedział oszołomiony prochami Momochi. Nie było między nimi żadnych ciepłych słów powitania, ronienia łez szczęścia, czy chociażby klepania po ramieniu. Zabuza wstał powoli, by nie urazić żadnej z ran i obaj w ciszy opuścili budynek.

Przedzierając się dobrze poznanymi, starymi uliczkami wioski, dotarli na nadbrzeżną część. Weszli do knajpy, w której rzadko, kiedy ktoś tak naprawdę bywał. Zabuza chwiejnym krokiem doszedł do stolika w kącie, z ulgą rozkładając się na drewnianej ławie i czekając, aż Kisame powróci ze strawą. Momochi nie dbał o to, co jego towarzysz uzna za stosowne wybrać. Był głodny, tak jak bywał jako dziecko, nieraz nie jedząc przez wiele dni. Środki przeciwbólowe tłumiły jego świadomość, nie dając mu szans skupić się na czymkolwiek, dopóki talerz wypełniony jedzeniem nie znalazł się na ławie i zapachem nie skusił.

\- Jedz – rzucił krótko Kisame, ale i bez tej szorstkiej zachęty, Zabuza by się rzucił na prowiant. Jadł za szybko, by zwrócić uwagę na smak, czy zawartość. Ostatnio, czym się żywił, były pigułki żołnierskie, zapewniające przypływ energii, minimalizujące odczuwanie potrzeb jak głód, czy poczucie bólu, ale kiedy ich efekt mijał, człowiek pozostawał pozbawiony sił. Dodatkowo jeszcze nie zagojona rana, tylko pogarszała sprawę. I choć Zabuza był silnym młodzieńcem – był nim od niedawna.

Między nimi było wiele różnic. Trzy lata życia – na korzyść Kisamego – był starszy i bardziej doświadczony w walce, ale nigdy nie musiał od małego walczyć o życie, na ulicy, jak Zabuza. Kisame pochodził z jednego z najstarszych klanów Kirigakure, gdy Momochi był niechcianym bękartem. Różnili się pod względem niemal każdym, od tych trywialnych, jak ulubiony smak, potrawa, dzień, pora roku, po sam styl zabijania – Demon lubiący bezszelestne, szybkie morderstwa, przeciw lubującemu się w krwawej walce Rekinowi. Ale mieli też wspólny cel – przeżyć. I to ich właśnie łączyło najbardziej. Obaj wiedzieli, że Kirigakura prędzej, czy później – z prawdopodobieństwem na to pierwsze, zabije ich. Nie tyle dosłownie, co będzie ich wykorzystywać, aż polegną na misji, lub staną się nieprzydatni na dobre, co dla ninja to jest nawet gorsze, aniżeli śmierć. A on nie zamierzał potulnie czekać na taki koniec.

I patrząc w rekinie oczy Kisamego, zrozumiał, że nie jest osamotniony, w pragnieniu wolności.

Jadł pośpiesznie swój posiłek, nagle osłodzony myślą, że jego plan naprawdę ma szanse powodzenia. Z Kisame u boku, dadzą radę wszystkiemu. I sami wyznaczą swój los... 

Bunt się rozpoczął – nawet jeśli miał zająć wiele lat przygotowań, oni obaj byli gotowi czekać cierpliwie, by móc zerwać swoje kajdany i odejść wolni.


End file.
